


OMG He's Filking

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Basically this a PWP story, I'm just having fun letting Sam filk the hell out of some old standards and TV tunes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam was having a quirky morning, they’d just settled a case and were getting ready to hit the road again soon. In the meantime Sam was feeling playful and it was sad that his playmate had gone to make a chow run. So he grabbed up his laptop and started pounding keys.

 

.............

( to the Ballad of Jed Clampett)

 

Let me tell you all a story bout a pair named Dean and Sam

Poor city boys who don’t really give a damn

Went they ain’t a huntin spooks their spooging up the sheets

Humping each other to a rock n roll beat.

 

Wincest that it,

White gold,

California Tea.

 

Well the first thing you know they’re jumpin in the sack

Ain’t no tellin if they fuck or if they’ll jack

They’re having lots of fun when they ain’t a working things

The only thing they lack is a pair of matching rings.

 

Hitched up,

That’s what they call it now,

Nice folk, ya’ll come back, y’hear!

..........

 

Dean walked in the door then to the sound of Sam snickering then laughing outright.

 

“Okay college boy, what’s so damn funny.” Dean grumphed.

“What crawled up your ass and died.” Sam said with a wide grin.

“Crabby waitress, sorry, just punked me up. So really, whatcha writing.” With that he turned the screen around and hummed the tune to his brothers latest experiment in filking songs. By the time he got to the end he was choking on laughter as well. He bent down and kissed Sam full on.

“Damn I’ll have to write more stuff like that.” Sam said with a wicked gleam in his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was bored again, and sitting on the bed, while waiting for Dean to finish his morning washup he sat back against the headboard, grabbed up his laptop from the night stand, and started filking again. This was becoming a bit of a habit with him and truth told, it was easier for him to filk than to write his feelings down in a memoir or a diary.

 

(to Gilligan’s Island)

 

Just sit right back and he’ll get some tail,

Some tail of a bitch or butch,

Dean plundered through the towns they hailed

Like he was doing dutch.

 

His mate was horny college boy,

Dean played him like a fiddle,

They both would switch, and play with toys

Their love life they did diddle.

 

(“okay” Sam thought, that verse kind of scanned bad but see what else he could punk out.)

 

They drove around from state to state

Never having a home.

But they were always there early or late

To try to fix the scene.

 

They thing they loved doing the most

Was hunting weird shit around

Whether it be a bogey or a ghost

They always found their ground.

 

But the truth was simple to enfold

No matter how you cut it

They were deep in love, the truth be told

And they would never split.

 

He stopped there because it was getting harder to write this stuff, he needed some inspiration and while Dean was inspiration it was usually for more physical aspects, so he continued to peruse the muse.

 

Dean stepped out of the bathroom now with towel wrapped around his waist, he was pretty much dried off completely. He started for the bed to grab up a clean change of clothes when he saw Sam pounding away on the keyboard.

 

“Please tell me you are researching our next case?” Dean said fretting slightly. He knew the tendency of his brother to go off on tangents and get a writing bug on.

 

“Well, I’ve already done that. Found us some real sasquatch rumors over in Burkitville, Indiana, at the same time there some queer goings on with some of the natives bitching about that Blair Witch thing that was film there years ago but how it made a mockery of a true tale.”

 

Dean walked around the bed to look over his shoulder and groaned, “Oh we have really got to find you a new hobby. Before you filk something really tasteless.”

 

Sam settled for giving a punch in the thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was concentrating so hard on maneuvering the traffic through the stretch in Dallas and Fort Worth that he failed to hear the clicking going on beside him. He spared a glance and knew Sam was up to one of two things, writing a journal or doing that damned filking again. 

 

Why he couldn't just let it go he was unsure, but he sat there and ignored him for as long as his nerve allowed. Then when traffic thinned a little he commented. "You may as well go ahead and blat this one out, I know it's running through your mind."

 

"Nah, you wouldn't like it, the base is a country song." Sam said.

 

"Now I know I'm pissed, you could at least try Metallica..." Dean griped.

 

"Well Metallica is mentioned in the song." Sam said grinning.

 

"Well go ahead, I can stand to listen to you while we're cutting through this traffic."

 

"Ok, you've been warned...

 

SUPERNATURAL Filking III

 

HELLO I'M A IMPALA

 

Hello I'm a Impala

You've heard about Winchester many times their stories told

How they pulled out of Pittsburg for six days on the road

Bout the Feather River Canyon and climbin' the old grapevine

That old roadhouse down in Iowa and the girls they've left behind

You've heard their tales of daring and I think that's just fine

But if you can spare a minute well I'd like to tell you mine

 

There'd be no Winchesters if it wasn't for us cars

No double clutching gear jaming coffee drinking stars

They'll drive their way to glory and they have all the luck

There'd be no Winchesters with no cars and no trucks

 

Well there Dean sits in that cafe drinking coffee and telling lies

Prob'ly telling 'em how to talk that hill ten miles back

How telling 'em how he slipped the gas pedeal and that Volkswagen full of hippies

Passed us like I was sitting up on jacks or how we took that curve over on 66

Han't-a been for me hanging on the shoulder we'd both wound up in the ditch

 

If we're on time he takes the credit if we're late I get the blame

Up those hills with shutters open my pipes are running flame

My pipes a running red lights sucking gas down from the tank

I take him south and bring him back without a word of thanks

So now you've heard my story and I guess it's my tough luck

There'd be no Winchesters without a car or a truck.

 

There'd be no Winchesters if it wasn't for us cars

No double clutching gear jaming coffee drinking stars

They'll drive their way to glory and they have all the luck

There'd be no Winchesters with no cars and no trucks

 

Look at him sipping coffee and flirtin' with that waitress

And where do you think he left me that's right next to cattle truck (mooo)

Why couldn't we have put me next to that little silver bimmer sittin' over there

Gosh she's got pretty whitewalls and talk about stacked they're both chromed

Well he'll be coming out in a minute and probably go to a bar 

And he might go around and check my tires

You know for two pints of unleaded I'd have a flat on the driver’s rear.

Ha that’d fix him, I never did like the way he drives anyhow

Thanks he's God's gift to waitresses he never gives 'em a tip

Well I know what he's gonna do now he's gonna take out 

The cassette of Metallica and play it again

I don't know why he don't get a Christian Kane CD."

 

Dean sat there for a minute and busted out laughing. "That ain't half bad." He said.

 

"You actually like that one?" Sam said astonished.

 

"It's funny because it's probably true." Dean said rubbing the dashboard. "Don't worry papa's gonna pay more attention to you."

 

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Utah was desert and some civilization then more desert. Sam got bored with the changing vistas, of course he was more bored coming out of west Texas. Still he held his breath and prayed for a change of something. When nothing came he grabbed up his laptop, Zeppilin was playing on the cassette deck and Dean was rocking out to the music. 

 

So he started thinking and an evil glint came to his eyes. He played it down to keep Dean from getting suspicious, they'd gone for a while with no interruptions, so why start now, except it was too damn tempting. 

 

He started typing:

 

“Those were the gays.” 

To “Those were the days.” The All In the Family Theme.

 

“Boy that way Led Zeppilin played,

Songs that the Impala made,

Guy like us we had it made,

Those were the gays.

 

And you knew who you were then, 

girls loved girls and men loved men,

Mister, we could use a man like James Dean again.

 

Didn't need to get irate, 

Drama queens get not hate,

Every night I'd have a date,

Those.were.the.gays!

 

He read it over and chuckled them laughed outright at the feeble attempt. He could just see Archie and Edith Bunker huddled at their piano blatting out that tune. Dean looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Found something good?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah.” Sam said as he clicked through to one of the websites he frequented to read the slash that people wrote about their lives based on Chuck Shurley's novels. He quickly posted the filk up to the site.

 

“What'd you just do?” Dean said suspicious.

“Just having some fun.” Sam said honestly.

“You didn't!?” Dean growled.

Sam just grinned.

 

“I'm gonna shove that laptop up your ass one of these days.” Dean bitched.

“Okay Archie.” Sam warbled.

“WHAT?!” Dean blared.

“You'll find out.” Sam said sitting back grinning mischievously.


End file.
